Reactions
by AdamAddictsAnonymous
Summary: Eli finds out that Adam was thrown through a glass door.


"I can't believe it." Eli repeated that day in English, looking over at Adam's empty seat. Clare nodded in agreement, choosing to watch him instead.

"It explains a lot though. Adam always looked like a girl, had the high pitched voice…" she trailed off, wondering how it had never clicked. It was Eli's turn to nod in agreement. He had thought something was suspicious about the sophomore. How his voice got oddly feminine when he dropped the amp, when he freaked out about the fake ID incident and how he didn't seem to know how to react when Eli told him that he was kneed in his area.

He cringed at the memory; Fitz had one hell of a kick.

"I feel bad for him though, his mom sounds like an uptight bitch." Eli said, remembering the rumors that had flown around about Mrs. Torres. How she had even scared the crap out of Mr. Simpson when her son had been hazed. How the game had nearly been cancelled because no one stood up and announced they were the ones who had done it.

"Eli!" Clare gasped, looking shocked. "Don't say that; she was just worried about her son." Eli snorted.

"You would defend a member of the school board." He teased, making her face turn bright red.

"I just think you're judging someone before you get to know them…" Clare defended, making a couple of editing marks on the story. Eli's eyes darkened slightly as a thought entered his head.

"I wonder what Fitz would do if he found out." He could practically feel Clare stiffen at the sound of the bully's name.

"Don't do anything." She said immediately, panicking. "He hasn't done anything to you guys for a while, just let it be." Eli smirked slightly and turned slightly in his seat so he was facing her again.

"No need to get worried Blue Eyes," he said, trying to ease her worry. "I won't do anything to old Fitzy boy." Clare visibly sighed in relief.

"Good, because I think maybe the war between the two of you is finally over." She sounded pleased about that fact. Eli rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt that Clare-bear, but I'll let you dream." He smirked as she glared at him.

"I still don't know why you won't let it be." She grumbled. He shrugged, his mind flashing to when he was nine. After a second of silence, and Clare making a million editing marks on his paper, he realized he had gotten off topic. She did that to him sometimes.

"I'm just wondering how Fitz would react if he found out Adam's secret." He said, making Clare pause again. "He treated Adam like crap for no reason at all before, who's to say he won't do it again?"

"Please just drop it Eli," Clare groaned, "I don't need you getting hurt again." Eli smirked at her choice of words.

"Worried about me Blue Eyes?" he teased, making her blush again. Rather than get defensive she just rolled her eyes and pretended to scoff.

"Of course; I wouldn't be able to read the crap you call story if you got hurt." Eli grabbed his chest and pretended to look hurt.

"You think my essay is crap?" he made himself sound offended. She just rolled her eyes and continued reading.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Eli and Clare were walking down the hallway, arguing about his story for English.

"I think it's perfectly fine!" Eli defended.

"I told you she was a floozy and to change it, but you just made it worse!" Clare shot back. Eli smirked at their usual childish argument. If Adam was there he'd probably mutter something about them being an old married couple, or say he was getting the runs.

Thinking of Adam made Eli worried slightly. The sophomore hadn't shown up all throughout English, and Eli wanted to know why. They had just spoken that morning, when Adam had admitted his secret. Maybe he had ditched to read one of his comic books? He seemed to do that a lot.

"…I heard he got thrown through a glass door." His ears picked up some of the usual chatter in the Degrassi halls. Someone had gotten thrown through a door? Eli knew Clare had heard as well because her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and she was worriedly nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I wonder why Fitz and Owen would do it…" Fitz and Owen. Eli tensed immediately, his eyes narrowing. Of course it would be the Degrassi bullies that had thrown someone through a door. It had probably been a poor freshman that looked at them wrong.

"You mean you don't know? The freak's a transgender!" Eli stiffened, as did Clare. Transgender; that could only be Adam.

Unless, of course, there was another transgender at Degrassi…

"Adam's a transgender? What a freak!" that was enough for Eli. He turned towards the two that were conversing and marched over. He shoved the two guys into the locker, startling both of them.

"Don't talk like that about one of my friends." He hissed, scaring the living daylights out of the two students.

"Eli!" Clare gasped, running over and grabbing his arm. She tugged on it to pull him away from the two students. The two kids exchanged a glance or hurried away as fast as they could. "Eli you can't-"

"They can't talk about Adam like that!" Eli interrupted, wanting to punch a locker.

"What they were saying was extremely rude but you can't shove random students into lockers!" Clare insisted, furious herself. What right did they have to call Adam a freak? It's not like they knew him personally. They didn't know how he could make anyone laugh with his stupid little sayings or funny expressions. How he had more on his plate then his carefree attitude let on. How he was worried his friends wouldn't accept him for who he was and when he told them the news that he wouldn't even meet there eyes.

They didn't know Adam was clearly not a freak or a girl.

"Those assholes." Eli's voice brought Clare back from her internal ranting. She thought he was still furious at the two random students but when she met his gaze she understood.

"Eli, don't!" she insisted, reaching for Eli's arm again so he wouldn't attack Fitz and Owen. The two bullies stood with a group of people, laughing and probably talking crap about Adam.

"They threw him through a glass door Clare." Eli said through clenched teeth, taking a step towards the two.

"Violence won't solve anything! Let the administration handle this." She said desperately, noticing that she couldn't hold him back. Mr. Simpson chose that exact moment to show up and grab Fitz and Owen by the shoulders. Clare sighed in relief; she didn't know if she could hold Eli back anymore.

Heck; she didn't know if she could hold herself back. Throwing Adam through a door was going way over the line when he didn't do anything to them. Eli stopped when he saw the principal and watched as he led the two bullies towards his office. Clare noted that Eli's jaw was clenched and disappointment, as well as pure hatred, filled his eyes.

"Violence won't solve anything…" she repeated, letting her hand linger on his arm more than needed before dropping it back to her side. "Let's go see if we can find Adam and make sure he's ok." After a second Eli finally nodded.

"Adam doesn't deserve this crap." Eli said simply as they started walking again. Clare could only nod in agreement.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

I threw a glass jar of nacho cheese in the recycle bin and I swear my fish peed itself XD That aside;

Is it just me or in 'My Body is a Cage Part One' does Owen grab Adam's chest before throwing him over his shoulder…? Well Owen, it seems you have a little crush on our precious Adam if you're feeling him up… XD

I really need to stop re-watching all the Degrassi Season Ten episodes; I'm starting to notice things other people probably haven't noticed XD Like the whole Owen feeling Adam up thing as well as the look on Eli's face when Adam was about to drop the amp and called out for help. He seemed to notice how feminine Adam's voice got for a second there xP

Go re-watch it and you'll realize I'm not crazy! D=

Anyhow; I wanted to post this because we never really saw a reaction from Eli when he found out about Adam getting thrown through a door. That episode was centered on the brotherly relationship between Adam and Drew instead~

I tossed a bit of EliClare-ness in there because…well…when is there not EliClare-ness when the two of them are together? XD Can you believe those two random students? How friggin mean! D= I wish that I would've made Clare let Eli beat the crap out of them but, alas, I don't think she'd do that. Too bad )= I was depressed as I wrote that part. =(

Sorry for any OOCness; I tried my best! Or in Dane Cook's words; I did my best, I did my best!

Love me?

V


End file.
